freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 140
Legends is the one-hundred thirty-ninth chapter of the Freezing series, final chapter of Volume 20 and twenty-fourth chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Arnett and Rana are defeated by the Nova Commander. When Satellizer and Kazuya are about to be killed, Windy May arrives on the battlefield, and the four Legendary Pandora are revealed and introduced, one of them being Lucy Renault. Summary The Legendary Pandora have arrived at the site of the 12th Nova Clash and they decimate the scores of Humanoid Nova before them. Meanwhile, the Nova Commander Satellizer L. Bridget had decapitated with a blinding evolution of the Accel Turn regenerates a new head and cuts down Arnett McMillan. Rana rushes to her comrade. Arnett says she's not going to die, but her words become more faint until she stops speaking unable to complete her final sentence. With Arnett moments from death and Roxanne's suicide, Rana finally snaps and sinks into an absolute frenzy. With every inch of her transcendent might, Rana ferociously attacks the Nova Commander, but her multitude of punches cannot break through the Nova's invisible shield. Rana's inability to avenge her comrades causes her to cry profusely while still attacking. With a wave of the Nova's hand, Rana's troublesome fists are cut off and she falls to the ground defeated. Charles, who loses all life in her eyes, begins to slump as if ready to truly die, and the Nova Commander sets its sights on Satellizer and Kazuya. It tries to communicate with them as it did with Roxanne, but it fails. Kazuya and Satella are overcome with fear. They hold each other in tears, promising to never let go and Satellizer apologizes for never giving Kazuya a proper Baptism. When the Nova is about to obliterate the lovers, a flash of light interrupts their tearful scene. Everyone conscious and partially mobile, including the Nova, turns to the origin of light to see a young woman with a bright smile on her face. The maiden has pink-haired pig-tails and her eyes shimmer orange with yellow pupils. A modest bosom and a pretty face, the upbeat girl wears a candy apple red and white-colored dress, laced shut around her midriff that ends with a rather short white skirt, red stockings on her legs and medium-heeled shoes on her feet. She grips a mighty single-spiked war-hammer while a green diamond-shaped stigmata glows on her trachea. She happily asks the Nova Commander to "play" with her for a little while. The Valkyries have followed Lucy Renault's advice and the flee the scene, rushing toward the control center. Christine is in protest, but Ouka asserts her position as leader of the Valkyries. From their previous position, Lucy is shown destroying the Humanoid Nova with explosive energy. She expresses unemotional joy that her sisters have finally been awakened. Known as Legendary Pandora No. 4, Lucy assumes her true form. Her eyes glow orange and yellow while the green stigmata appears on her trachea. The smiling newcomer who readies to face the Nova Commander is Legendary Pandora No. 3 Windy May. The Tonfa-wielding woman with black thigh high boots is Legendary Pandora No. 2 Teslad, and Legendary Pandora No. 1 is the blond-haired woman with the large dual-handled blade, Cassandra. Having felt his daughters' presence, Gengo asks for them to go wild, realize the will of mankind, and avenge their sister: Legendary Pandora No. 5 Chiffon Fairchild. Event Notes *Arnett is about to die from the Nova Commander's attack. *Rana Linchen is defeated by the Nova Commander. *Full introduction of the Legendary Pandora: **Legendary Pandora No. 1: Cassandra **Legendary Pandora No. 2: Teslad **Legendary Pandora No. 3: Windy May **Legendary Pandora No. 4: Lucy Renault **Legendary Pandora No. 5: Chiffon Fairchild See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters